conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Arulian Military
Military Arul is a military power, greatly helping the U.S in their wars. The military is run by the Arulian Military Service, the group responsible for making sure everything operates smooth. It is broken up into four branches. The army, the air force, the Arulian marines, and the navy. Arulian Army The army in Arul is one of the best infantry armies in the world. Their specialty is using many small groups of infantry to win the battle, many times using support from tanks. Sometimes they use combined arms operations using planes, tanks, and infantry. Every soldier is equipped with a carbine similar to a M4 and carries a small knife. They wear dark green digital camouflage and they also wear digital camouflage ballistics vests. Sometimes soldiers change their loadouts for different environments. The infantrymen are broken into squads made up of eight men, unlike the American twelve man squad. Every squad is commanded by a officer and has six riflemen and a medic. Some squads have different units. Squads do not operate alone. Instead they operate in platoon sized groups for large operations, and they split up to accomplish separate goals. The tanks in Arul are mostly American designed and Arulian produced. Their main battle tank is the M1A1 Abrams. Their support vehicle is the Bradley, another American vehicle. Sometimes helicopters are used to transport soldiers, and the official helicopter of the army is a large twin rotor copter called the Carrier Dropship, produced by Carrier Corporations. Last time the DoD checked, the army had 500,000 personnel. The army training center is next to Silverwell. This is a list of training facilities for the army. Silverwell Training Fields Lewport Base Redland Base Lewport Airfield Soldiers joining the army go through vigorous training to make sure they are ready to fight as soon as they are deployed. Arulian Air Force The air force is used mainly for bombings and for air to ground support. A favorite plane of the Arulian air force is the AC130 Spectre, which is used to support infantry and tanks. For air to air combat the main plane is the A-5 Lioncat fighter, a quick plane designed by Arulian engineers for good speed and handling. The Arulian air force has taken a big part in fighting off the Taliban in Afghanistan. Also, the Lioncat fighter is now being used by other countries in NATO, including France, the U.K, and Germany. The air force has 60,000 personnel. Their newest plane is the AC-10 Thunderbolt, which they have started to import from the U.S. The defense contractor for the air force is Lockheed. Arulian Marines The Arulian Marines are a group of soldiers that use the help of the navy to deploy anywhere on Earth. Their organization is modeled after the U.S marines. They have had combat roles in various wars, including the Invasion of Cuba and the war on terror. Marines use American weapons including the M16 and the M4, and they are trained in hand to hand combat extensively, unlike the army. Like the army, they use the Abrams tank to back up their infantry. They are trained for urban combat more then other soldiers, and are experts in MOAT fighting. Arulian Navy The navies job is to protect the coasts of Arul and to transport the air forces planes around. The specialty of the Arulian navy is carrier ops, staging attacks from aircraft carriers. In addition, they help the marines deploy into coastal countries. There is not much to say about them recently though because they have not been in direct conflict for awhile. Arulian Doctrine of War Arul uses a different set of rules for war then other countries. In Arul, civilians are legitimate targets, and NBC weapons are ok. Nuclear weapons are to be stockpiled in case of nuclear war, and the legal military age is fifteen. The reason for the unconventional rules Arul follows are that they give a edge over a army being careful not to break the rules